


Some good to balance out the bad

by female_overlord_3



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: ALEC IS JUST FOLLOWING HIS HEART, Chairman does not take Mangus' shit, Lydia and Izzy ship it, M/M, MAGNUS UNDERSTANDS, magnus and alec talk, some trickery, wtf are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec talk after Alec tells Magnus about his proposal to Lydia. FYI Lydia totally ships them oh and so does Izzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some good to balance out the bad

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I should post this here from my tumblr. A stand-alone but can be part 2 of [THIS](http://mymalecshinesbright.tumblr.com/post/140315363450/that-day-started-out-like-any-other-magnus-was-at) by mymalecshinesbright. She made a sad thing and I decided to make it happy!

Chairman Meow curls up on his Warlock’s chest trying to provide comfort and relieve to some of the man’s current misery. It’s been a whole month without any further interactions with the Lightwoods or having to deal with Shadowhunter business and Magnus is thankful. 

He has had a month to breath, reflect, and dear he say it wallow. A month and he’s still hasn’t gotten anywhere on what he should do about Alexander.

_ Should he do anything at all?  _ He questions yet again as he remains in bed. His instinct to remain safe from harm and the want to still be with the stupid Shadowhunter continues to go back and forth, leaving him both emotionally and mentally drained. Chairman meows loudly to break him from the horrid cycle he almost started again. He carts a hand through the cat's fur and sighs. 

“I know I have a four o’clock and I should be getting ready soon but... just another five minutes.”  Chairman hisses at him in reply making the Warlock huff. “Fine, I’m getting up.”

After he has gotten up and taken a quick shower, he’s drying off his hair with only a pair of pj pants on when there’s a buzz from his intercom. He checks his phone and see’s it’s still another hour til his next client should arrive and this one’s usually late. Frowning Magnus goes over to the speaker. “Who dares be in my presence!” He yells, the tiny bit of fun this putting a smile on his face. 

“Why the brilliant and equally amazing Isabelle Lightwood!” Oh great, his month of peace has finally come to an end. “Let me in Magnus we need to talk and don’t think I won’t find a way to break in cause I always find a way.” She says after he doesn’t answer. 

Magnus grumbles as he presses the button to let her in. He goes back into his room and quickly puts on the remaining clothes he picked out. He hears his front door open then close followed by the clicking of heels. When he enters his living room he is confused because there is another person with Ms. Lightwood.  

“I assumed you were alone Isabelle. Wayland, you better be treating my Clary with respect.” He makes a cup of coffee appear and sits in a chair. Neither reply and they’re left in an dreadful awkward silence. 

Rolling his eyes Magnus ends it. “Alright out with it, what do the Angels need? Another werewolf problem, more of those forsaken, or do you need a spell?” He waits again until Isabelle sighs. “We need your help.” He gives her an annoyed look. “The reason would be nice.” 

“Alec.” His eyes snap to Jace and the cheery facade he had up falls. “We need you to help us with Alec and for payment we will help you to get out of this mopey state you’re in. He’s in the same state so Izzy and I thought it would could kill three birds with- well actually four birds with one stone since the wedding is next month.” The nephilim has his arms crossed as he gives Magnus a shrug. “So will you help us?”

He glares at Jace because the boy believes he’s won.  _ Why should I? _ The thought whispers. 

Isabelle seeing his indecision moves to stand in front of him. “We are doing this as much for you as we are for him. We may have only recently met Magnus but you have become one of my friends and it’s the least we can do to repay you for how much you’ve done for us.”  

Chairman Meow stalks in with his head high and moves to rub himself against his Warlock then takes an interest in Isabelle. She smiles at him, kneels down and offers her hand for the cat to sniff. Giving the girl a scrutinizing once over he presses close to her side and circles around her. He looks at Jace for a moment until he stalks up to him and butts his head against the boys shin. Jace has a small smile on his face as he sits cross legged and pets Chairman until he walks back to Isabelle.

“This is your choice though and we’ll be civil if you don’t want to.” Isabelle continues as she pets Chairman. “But know you aren’t the only one in pain. You may have made my brother happy and more himself but you have to remember who he is and what his current situation is.” She looks up at him. “I know he made you happy as well Magnus so if you really do care please help us.”

“How can you guarantee that you’ll be able to help me?” Magnus questions. He should just make these two leave but that small part of him that still longs for Alec won’t let him. Magnus knows he’s just avoiding the question because he already knows his answer. “Well I can guarantee this because I know my brother and I also know how easily all our problems can be solved. Now stop avoiding the question it’s just a yes or no answer.” 

Magnus slumps further into his chair and closes his eyes. “Why must you keep asking me for one when you already know what it will be?” he opens his eyes and locks them with Isabelles. “Because I need to hear you say it, to make sure you know that this is your decision, that it’s your choice to help.”

Chairman hops onto his lap and gives him an expectant look. “Fine, yes I will help you.” Satisfied Chairman hops off and sits next to his leg. Magnus looks up at Isabelle who extends her hand to help him stand. “Thank you. So by agreeing to help us I just need one more thing confirmed, it can be with a nod or one word but you must answer truthfully.” Magnus is confused by the request but nods. 

“Good, now do you love my brother?” Isabelle stands firm and keeps her eyes locked with Magnus to see his reaction with their hands still clasped together. “Remember I asked for honesty.” Magnus see’s the small smirk the girl has and swallows as he tries to avoid her gaze. “I… Yes.” Smiling brightly Isabelle nods and turns to Jace. The boy has a look of shock and… hope? Isabelle see’s where Magnus is looking and her eyes sparkle as she gives his hand a light squeeze. “Well you have your answer brother. How about giving your own?”

Magnus is confused as Wayland gives them a shy smile, one almost exactly- “Alexander?”

‘Jace’ takes his stele out and as Magnus looks closer he see’s it’s not the one he’s seen Wayland use before; it’s Alec’s. As the stele is raised over a rune Jace’s image starts to shimmer and dissipate until Alec’s form remains. Upon seeing Alec Chairman Meow dashes to him and stands up on his hind legs looking up pleadingly as he meows. “Hi.” Alec says to him and gently picks the cat up, keeping him safely cradled in his arms. He looks up from Chairman with a shy look as he finally meets Magnus’ eyes. “Hi. I uhh- this wasn’t- I’m sorry, I know this is kind of deceiving and I was against this plan from the start but it’s just been… hard. I had a plan, of what I was going to say last time I was here but then I went and ruined it by just blurting out what I said and… I’m sorry.” 

Alec buries his face in Chairman’s fur and relishes in the comfort the cats soft purring provides. Isabelle’s hand has gone white from how hard Magnus is gripping hers so she gently pries his fingers off and holds his hand on both of hers. She gives him an understanding look and one last squeeze before releasing his hand and makes her way out to give them some privacy. Magnus lets his hand fall to his side, not sure how to proceed as he avoids looking directly at Alec and focuses on Chairman Meow.

The two remain silent, both lost in their own whirlwind of thoughts. 

Alec peeks a glance at Magnus through Chairman’s hair, nervous at what he’ll see. Mangus, again frustrated with the uncomfortable silence, lifts his eyes to finally look at Alec. Their eyes lock and there’s that small spark, the amazing feeling of something that passes between them. 

“I…” Alec starts but can’t seem to continue. Mangus see’s the frustration and terror in Alec’s eyes and he smiles to try and appease his worries. “It’s okay Alexander.” He takes a step closer to Alec, then another and another until they’re only an arm’s length apart. “I understand.” He raises a hand to Alec’s face but decides against it and drops it down to his shoulder. “I should have… let you explain. I just acted before thinking and for that I am sorry.” 

He truly is and he hopes Alec can see that. Having a month to reflect and repeat what happened that day let him see that he acted a bit rash, how he absolutely should but still rash. He understands why Alec proposed to Lydia and he regrets his actions even though they were a bit warranted. 

Alec gives him an incredulous look and Magnus is confused yet again by this stupid beautiful Nephilim. “You shouldn’t be apologizing Magnus. If I just thought before blurting out then I could have explained it better, make you understand why I was doing this. You are completely in the right for how you reacted, I had just told you I proposed to someone for godsakes. You who’s been flirting with me, talking to me, seeing  **me** and  **understanding me** ! You’ve done nothing but help me, give me advice and try to let me be  **me** . Then here I come, someone that you love, telling you I proposed to someone I haven’t known for even a day.” Alec lets out a bitter laugh and brings Chairman closer to himself, as if the cat can act as protection. 

Chairman makes a soft meow and nuzzles against Alec’s neck. Alec’s laugh ending with a rough hiccup as his eyes fill with unshed tears. “I don’t know if I lo- if I love you like you love me but I know I want to, I know that you let me be  **me** with only a smile or a flirty line. I know that you see me and understand me when I barely understand myself sometimes. You make me feel when I would rather hide those feelings away, that there’s this  _ something _ I feel and hope you feel too when you look at me, pay attention to me and make me try to think better about myself.” “Alec-” Magnus tries to say but Alec just shakes his head. “No I need to let this out. Izzy says I bottle everything up but now I’m finally letting some of it out.” 

Mangus only nods and leads them to sit on the his couch.

“Ok so like I said this wasn’t my idea, it was actually both Izzy’s and Lydia’s idea. I uh after you came back to the institute, Lydia wanted to talk about our engagement because even though she agreed she wanted to make sure we could both agree on it and make this work. I was going to tell you that this is just a political move, that both of us see it as one and would rather remain friends while going into this. I was just- when you told me to follow my heart it told me to protect my family because they are who I love.” Alec gives Magnus a scared look at his words. “I mean they’re not the only thing and there’s definitely more room for more people I can love like… you.” He groans and hides his face back in Chairman’s fur again. “I’m messing up again.” He muffles into fur.

A small smile spread across his face at this adorable boy before him. He raises a hand again and hesitates before placing it on Ale’s cheek to bring his face away from his cat’s. “You’re not messing up, just say what you need I won’t judge. Have I ever?” Alec shakes his head no and subconsciously presses more into Magnus’ hand. “No. I am letting you explain yourself like I didn’t allow you to do before so simply say what you had planned. I won’t interrupt and it seems Chairman here will provided you with endless comfort.” 

Alec smiles down at the cat and chuckles. “His name is Chairman Meow isn’t it.” “Guilty as charge.” Magnus says with a smirk. He removes his hand from Alec’s cheek but is stopped by Alec, his hand gripping Mangus’ wrist with an unsure look in his eyes as he slowly brings the Warlocks hand back to his cheek which is now a very pretty red in Magnus’ opinion.           

Knowing Alec is probably very embarrassed right now, Magnus restarts their conversation. 

“So you talked to Lydia and followed my advice.” He starts. Alec nods. “I talked to Lydia and after about an hour of talking we decided the idea of marriage was stupid. She told me that she makes her own path and advised I do the same. We’re pretty similar she and I. She’s a bit of a fan of yours too.” Mangus laughs at Alec’s attempt at a joke and lets his thumb gently carse Alec’s cheek. “We decided we would do a joint rule over the institute. It’s always been her dream to finally run one, after what happened to her and eventually she got it out of me that I may know the High Warlock of Brooklyn better than I let on. Like I said it was her and Izzy’s idea to do this, I’m still not sure how they even got me to do this. I know that Izzy knows i'm… not interested in girls? I- I mean that i’m- and somehow Lydia knows too but I just-” 

Magnus moves his thumb to press Alec’s mouth closed. “Alexander if you are not ready to say it then don’t. You must let this happen on it’s own because it is a very important event and I want you to be comfortable with yourself. This is apart of who you are, what makes you  **you** and you should accept who you are when you feel like it’s the right time.” “Okay.” Alec lets out a shaky sigh.

“Good. Now I have a four o’clock so I need to get ready and my client has a very deep hatred for Shadowhunters meaning you should probably go.” Magnus thinks they’ve talked enough for one day and gives Alec one last carse before removing his hand and stands. Confused and a bit lost, Alec stands as well. “But I’m not done yet and-” Cutting him off Magnus grabs his face with both hands and brings it just an inch away from his. He hears Alec let out a gasp and see’s his eyes go wide and he smirks. Mangus keeps his gaze locked with Alec’s as he slowly moves closer and before Alec can blink, lowers Alec’s face down so that he kisses his nose then pulls away.

“You have my number and I expect you to actually call me this time. Are you going to stay there Chairman?” Chairman gives Alec one last nuzzle before jumping from his arms and following his Warlock. 

Alec is still a bit dazed as he watches Magnus walk away. “I will but- I mean when or- what time-”

“I should be free after six Alexander. I hope to hear from you soon so we can talk more.” He disappears into a room until his head pops out a second later. “Oh and tell your sister and Lydia I am taking them shopping next Monday at two. You’re absolutely free to join us, now I was serious when I said my client hates Shadowhunters so please go before they arrive.”

Finally able to compose himself, Alec nods and heads for the door. “I’ll… call you later Magnus.” He murmurs and closes the door behind him. “And I’ll be counting the seconds.” Magnus sighs as he prepares the materials he needs for his stupid client but he can’t help but smile at the turn of events. He ignores Chairman who is purring against his leg and radiating smugness.

Isabelle looks up at her brother and smiles when she see’s him. “See this is why you should always listen to me.” She and Lydia are going to have so much fun talking about these two. She wonders if Malec would be a good ship name for them. 


End file.
